What a small world?
by Izaya'sgirl96
Summary: The story takes place a day before Eren was put on trial. My O.C. is already a member of the Survey Corps and she loves to pick on two people Erwin and Levi. She sometimes sneaks into their rooms and hide. My O.C. is a wolf demon. My O.C.'s name is Neko.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the first time I'm writing a Attack on Titan fanfic so hope it goes well. I got the idea of my o.c. turning into human and wolf form from Wolf's Rain. In this fanfic the offices are connected to the bedrooms. I don't know if it was already like that or not but in this one they are.(^.^)

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or the characters. I just own my o.c. and the plot.

* * *

What a small world?

Chapter 1:

Neko was currently in Levi's office and decided to hide in his room and look through the book shelves that he had in his room. Neko picked one book that had a weird title on the side. She walked out of the room and sat on the couch by his disk. Neko was so into her reading that she didn't notice Levi entering the room "What are you doing in here?" Levi asked angrily. Neko looked from the book she was reading and answered "I wanted to play with you today." She said with a smile. Levi glared at her with icy eyes "Get out now!" "Aww. Levi don't be so mean. Erwin said not to bother him because he is in a meeting and I wanted to play with someone today." she said returning back to the book "Where did you get that?" he asked reaching out for the book "Your room. Hey! Give that back Shorty!" Levi was at his bedroom door when he stopped and turned to look at her. "What did you just say?" "Oops." Neko said and decided to sit back down on the couch and hug her legs. Levi said in an angry tone "The last time I checked you were shorter than me so don't you dare call me short when your short yourself!" "Sorry. I forgot." Neko said sadly. Levi entered his room to put the book back that Neko had. She didn't know why but she just felt sad. Levi has yelled at her over the years she remembers when the Corps found her outside the walls. She was running away from a titan that just killed her pack. She decided to get another book from the many book shelve. She saw one on a tall book shelve that was her favorite book. Erwin gave her the book when he went out shopping with Hanji and so she decided to get it. She decided to get Levi's desk chair and push it to the shelve and reached to get it "What are you doing now?" "I'm getting my book." "You don't know how to read. You just look at the picture in that book." "I'm trying to learn on my own." "Why not ask Hanji or Erwin to teach you?" "I don't know. Why can't you?" "Because I'm busy." "Erwin and Hanji are always busy too." Neko said as she pushed Levi's chair back to the place it was before. She went back to the couch but sat down away from Levi's desk. Levi went to his desk and sat down and started working on his paper work.

~1 hour later~

"Levi do you remember when you found me?" "Why?" Levi asked not looking up from his work "I want to hear the story from someone else." At this he looked up for the first time in an hour "Why I thought you didn't want to remember what happened that year?" "I don't but I kind of want to hear you tell me the story." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Ok. Do you want me to start from the beginning?" "Yes." "Ok. Well like always we were going to try to capture at least on titan when we were in The Forest of Giant Trees and found you running away from a titan chasing you. We thought that it was weird for a titan to be chasing a wolf and what's weird more is that you were the only one there. So why did it bother going after you?" Levi asked looking at Neko "Maybe it wanted me dead. Maybe I somehow caught its attention and decided to lead it away from my pack." Neko said in a sad voice. Eyes never leaving the book she was reading. "Let's make a deal runt." "A deal? What kind of deal?" "If I tell you my side of the story you tell me your side and then you will have a story to tell Erwin when I kick you out of here." Levi said with an emotionless face. Neko looked at Levi with a confuse face "Fine deal." Neko said after she thought about it. "Okay. Let's continue then."

~Flashback time~

The Survey Corps rode to The Forest of Giant Trees and heard footsteps coming from the forest. "We should change route." Erwin said to one of the member in his squad "Yes Sir!" The cadet was about to shoot a flare when Erwin said "Wait! I see something coming out of the forest." "Is it a titan?" the cadet asked "No it looks like a dog." When he said that the footsteps got louder until a titan came out of the forest after the animal. When the titan was out in the open Erwin said "We have no choice we have to kill out in the open." Erwin shot his hook on the titan's chest and swung over and sliced its neck with a deep cut the titan fell with a loud thump. He looked around for the animal that was running away from the titan. He spotted the animal at the entrance of the forest and started walking its way to check what it was looking at. "Commander Erwin be careful it could attack you." the cadet said and Erwin looked back at the cadet and said "Don't worry I'm just going to see what it's looking at. It maybe looking at another titan in the forest that hasn't seen us yet." and walked over to the animal. Upon looking at the animal he notice it was too small to be a wolf but big enough to not be a dog. "What are you looking at boy?" at this the animal started shaking uncontrollably and it looked like to Erwin that it was crying. It then let out a howl. Levi came up to Erwin and asked "What are you doing?" "I thought it was looking at a titan but I guess not. We should change route before advancing. There still maybe more titans in the forest. It will be easier to catch one in there." As they were done talking they went back to their houses and mounted them. The animal turned around and ran to Erwin who was on his horse now. The animal was about to jump when it was knocked backwards by something. When the animal got up it bared its fangs at Levi who had his blade pointed to it "How dare you attacked me human!" At this everyone within an earshot heard the animal talk "Have I been out in the sun or did it just spoke?" one cadet said "What did you just say?" Erwin was the first to talk back to the animal. "I said how dare you humans attack me. I was just going to ask if you could help me get rid of these monsters out of my forest." the animal said while pointing a paw to the evaporating titan "Is this your forest little fella?" Hanji asked "Yes it is and I'm not little I'm an adult wolf." the animal now known as a wolf said "If your a wolf why are you so small?" Levi asked "I don't know. I was born like this." the wolf said "Why was the titan chasing you?" "I was trying to get it away from my pack but failed all of them are now dead. I was out hunting when I heard howling and I ran back to the pack and I saw that thing was killing everyone. Half the pack was killed and the other half was trying to kill it. I tried to get it's attention but it just kept on killing the others. When it was done and everyone was dead it looked back at me and came after me and I ran trying to get it out of the forest then you guys showed up and killed it. I am very thankful for that." the wolf didn't know it was crying until Hanji came up to it and wiped it's eyes. When Hanji was wiping it's eyes it bit her on the hand and the wolf was kicked in the stomach. "Why did you bite her? She was just trying to help you." the wolf coughed up blood and looked at the one who kicked it. The wolf growled and bared its teeth at Levi "I don't need your human sympathy." "Sorry for doing that I should have known better." Hanji said with a smile on her face. The wolf looked shocked at Hanji "No I should be the one who is sorry." the wolf said looking down and it's ears lay flat against it's head. "Alright wolf you are coming with us and we will keep you safe. How about it?" Erwin said while walking up to the wolf. It looked up and thought about it for awhile before agreeing "Fine. But I will not go near those monsters." "That will be fine by me. Alright! Everyone we are headed back to the wall." Erwin told the whole group and got up on his horse and asked the wolf "Will you be able to keep up with us?" "Yes." the wolf said getting up and walked over to the horse that Hanji was on and looked up at her with eyes that said they were sorry.

When the Survey Corps and the wolf reach the wall people where yelling at them calling them names and they just kept walking by not bothering to tell them something or look at them "Hey human why are the other humans calling you things?" the wolf asked Erwin when it walked up to the front "They don't like the fact that we go outside the walls and half the whole Survey Corps dies out there." "Why don't you tell them something?" "Because there is no reason to tell them something or look at them because we are going to keep doing it." "So humans are doing the same thing the animals were doing in the forest." "Did the animals always call each other names?" "Only within their own species but in my pack they would always call me names and say things to me. But it never bothered me so I just let them do it and not do anything. They would also do it to other members of the pack. They once called me this name that I didn't think they knew about." "What did they call you?" "I will tell you when no one is around."

They talked all the way to the HQ of the Survey Corps and when to the stables to rest their horses. Hanji was the first to come out and the wolf decided to follower her. "What's your name human?" "My name is Hanji Zoe but you can just call me Hanji. What's your name?" "My name is Neko." "Your a girl right?" "Yes I am." "OK." They both walked into the entrance of the door and entered in to the building and started walking through the hallways. Erwin and Levi talking about where Neko is going to sleep and who was going to look after her "I prefer sleeping outside and I can look after myself." "You are not going to sleep outside you are going to sleep in here with the rest of the Survey Corps members. You are one of us now so we will treat you the same way we treat everyone here. Also I don't think you can look after yourself." "I'm capable of looking after myself." "How will you eat and get water and take a bath?" Levi asked "I can go out hunting and I can find water by just following my nose and I can bathe there." "You are not going to go hunting people are scared of wolves and they will kill you if they find you. You don't look like a dog." "This isn't the only form I take." "What do you mean that isn't the only form you take?" Erwin asked "I will show just the three of you but no one else." "Why not?" Hanji asked "Because it will be a hassle to deal with humans who want me to change back and forth and ask how I do it." " You seem to know the hassle it come with being a creature like you." Levi said "I will tell you but in secret." "OK. My office is a little bit up ahead we can talk there." Erwin said and they walked until they reached his office door.

Inside the office Erwin sat at his desk chair with Levi and Hanji next to him on either side. Neko was standing in front of them "OK. I can turn into a human and back to a wolf whenever I want." "How do you do that?" Hanji asked "I really don't understand it myself I just can. All the wolves in my pack can do the same." "Can you do it now?" Erwin asked "Sure. But promise me you will keep it a secret." Erwin, Levi, and Hanji looked at each other and then looked back at Neko and Erwin said "We promise." "OK." and with that Neko turned into a human. Her human form looked like a 18 year old girl with long black hair that reached her waist and she had big red eyes that show a look of worry. Her outfit consist of a black pleated skirt and a giant shirt that had a picture of a moon and wolves howling. "Oh my God! You look so cute! Erwin, Levi don't you think she is cute?" Hanji said(well more like screamed) "I don't think she is 'cute' she is an animal and should not even look like a human." Levi said looking at Neko with an emotionless face "Well as long as she doesn't attract to much attention then she fit right in." Erwin said changing the subject "So do you now think I can't look after myself?" "No I think now you will be an official member to the Survey Corps." Erwin said "Hey brat you can't be wearing those clothes anymore. You will have to get a uniform and wear that from now on." Levi said "That's right with those clothes you will not only get in trouble but I will also." "Why? What's wrong in wearing a skirt and a shirt like mine." "You can't wear the skirt because it's to short and I don't want to have to follow you around and get you out of a guys reach and you can't wear the shirt because it's too big." Levi said "So? I can handle myself if a guy tries anything." Neko said "Hanji take Neko to you room. Levi get her a uniform. I dismiss you all." Erwin said and with that Hanji grabbed Neko by the hand and lead her out the door with Levi following.

They walking though the hallway quietly and got to Hanji's door. She open the door to a room with papers scattered on one side of the room and the other side was clean. Levi closed the door and said "Damn it can't you keep anything clean?" "Yes but I choose not to." was Hanji's reply to him "OK. Now to measure you. Levi you ready?" "Yes." Levi said he was at the desk Hanji had in her room. He also had a paper and pen. "OK. Her height is 4" 11'. Her waist 95 cm. Her hip is 105 cm. and her chest is 106 cm. Did you get that? Huh? Neko why are you all red?" Hanji asked. Neko's face was red as a tomato "Brat what's wrong with you? Answer her." "N-Nothing is wrong." Neko said covering her chest and Hanji realized why she was red "Have you been in this form before?" Hanji asked "Yes. I have before but never had this done before." Neko said with a small blush on her face "No wonder your clothes are so big and small." Levi said as he walked out to door to get her uniform. "Hey wait Neko stand next to me." Hanji said and Neko looked at Hanji with a confuse face and stood next to Hanji. Hanji looked down at her chest and then at Neko's chest then she looked at Neko and said "Neko your chest is bigger then mine." Neko's blushed turned a deeper red when she saw Levi at the door holding the uniform and looking Neko and Hanji "What the hell are you doing four-eyes?" "Well I was just curious and wanted to see." Levi looked at Neko and then at Hanji then back at Neko "Stop it! Stop looking between us!" Neko said to Levi not looking at him and with a deeper blush, it that's possible, "Tch, whatever here go change." "Neko you can use my bathroom." "OK." Hanji took Neko to her bathroom and she change.

Neko came out of the bathroom an hour later. While she was in there Levi and Hanji were auguring about what happened earlier. She came out of the bathroom and Levi and Hanji stopped auguring and looked at Neko "Wow I can see your curves. I'm so jealous right now. Levi isn't she hot look?" Hanji said to Levi "No I don't think she looks 'hot'." Levi said with a glare and walked out the room.

The next couple of years Neko was trying in hand to hand combat, even though she doesn't need it, and she even grew close to Hanji, Erwin, and Levi as well as the other members of the Survey Corps. As the years flew by she ended up sleeping, or sharing rooms, with Erwin, Hanji, and Levi(on some occasions when he would be asleep she would sneak in and sleep at the foot of the bed and Levi would get mad but got use to after months of her doing that). One day Erwin bought a child's book when the child first learns how to read and gave it to Neko and asked her to learn to read and she took the book at first she didn't know anything on the book but as the years progressed she learned a few words.

~Flashback ended~

"Well now there's my side tell me your side." Levi said. The whole time Neko was looking at her book, now it was closed, and listening to Levi "OK. Well..."

* * *

Well I hoped you like it and if you like please follow or favorite this story and review if you want. Well goodbye for now. (^.^)


	2. Chapter 2

What a small world?

Hey guys so here is Chapter 2. Sorry its up so late and I will explain later. Anyway I don't own Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no kojin or its charaters. I only own my O.C. also I got lazy in writing the whole flashback since everything was said in the first chapter and there is a mention of my O.C. getting to know Mike later and I will put that in the next chapter. So I guess I should shut up now and let you reader. (^.^)

* * *

Chapter 2

Once Levi was done talking about his part of the story it was Neko's turn. She turned to look at Levi and began her story. "Well before you guys came I was out hunting."

~Flashback Time~

Neko ran thou the forest chasing after a rabbit that she found. Since the other members in the pack didn't let her eat with them and just try to eat whatever was on the bones, usually nothing was left on the bones, she decided to hunt her own food and eat it there and not bringing it back to pack. Once the rabbit stopped to sniff the air Neko pounced on it and killed it. She was enjoying her catch when she heard a howling that meant someone was attacking the pack. She rushed over to the pack and saw one of the monsters the humans in the city get attack a lot by and it was attacking the pack "Neko run! Get away from here!" the pack leader yelled at her and ran towards the monster and bit its leg. The monster kicked one of the wolves that was in front of it and killed it when it hit the wall Neko hold on tightly. The monster was shaking its foot around and brought it down and almost crushed Neko but the pack leader pushed her away and was killed. Shocked Neko tried to get the monster's attention but it never looked her way and killed the remaining members. Once it was done it turned to look at Neko and started to walk towards her Neko ran away from the monster. The monster started to chase her out of the forest and when she was at the opening of the forest she heard footsteps coming near the forest she looked and saw humans riding horses and she thought she can lead the monster to the humans. She barely made it out of the forest when she heard one human behind her when she stopped running she looked at the human that saved her life then walked back to the opening of the forest and sat there hoping it was all a bad dream and when she would enter the forest again she will see everyone there but she knew she wouldn't ever see them again. She heard footsteps next to her and someone talking but she didn't pay attention to what the voice said or when the footsteps started to walk away from her until she turned around and saw the human who saved her life. She ran up to the human but was pushed back hard and landed on her back. She got up and growled at the one who pushed her and spoke for the first time the whole day "How dare you attack me human!" She said while looking at a man who glared at her with cold grey eyes. She heard others talk around her but she just kept growling at the man who had kicked her "What did you just say?" a man with blond hair asked her "I said how dare you humans attack me. I was just going to ask if you can help get rid of these monsters out of my forest." she said while pointing at the evaporating titan "Is this your forest little fella?" a woman with glasses asked her "Yes and I'm an adult wolf." she said "If you are a wolf, why are you so small?" a man voice said. When she looked it was the man who had kicked her "I don't know. I was born like this." she said "Why was the titan chasing after you?" "I was trying to get it away from my pack but I failed all of them are now dead. I was out hunting when I heard howling and I ran back to the pack and I saw that thing was killing everyone. Half the pack was killed and the other half was trying to kill it. I tried to get its attention but it just kept on killing the others. When it was done and everyone was dead it looked back at me and came after me and I ran trying to get it out of the forest then you guys showed up and killed it. I am very thankful for that." she said as she hadn't realized she was until the woman with glasses came up to her and wiped her eye. She was shocked and she bit her out of instinct. She then felt something hit her in the stomach and fell backwards from the force of it. She got up and coughed up blood "Why did you bite her? She was just trying to help you." she looked up at the man who kicked her again she was in rage she started to growl and bear her teeth at him "I don't need your human sympathy." she said "Sorry for doing that I should have known better." the woman with glasses said sadly this shocked her. She had hurt someone who didn't deserve to be hurt "No I'm the one who should be sorry." she said looking down with her ear laying flat against her head. "Alright wolf you are coming with us and we will keep you safe. How about it?" the man with blond hair said as he walked up to her. She looked up at him and thought about it before saying "Fine. But I will not go near those monsters." "That will be fine by me. Alright! Everyone we will be headed back to the wall." the blond-haired man said to everyone and got up on the horse. He turned back at Neko and asked "Will you be able to keep up with us?" she said "Yes." and walked over to the woman with glasses and looked up with sorry eyes and then everyone took off to the direction they came from.

When they got back to the wall Neko learned that the woman with glasses was a squad leader and her name is Hanji and she also learned that the man with blond hair is the commander and his name is Erwin and the man who had kicked her twice is a captain and he had his own squad. His name is Levi. When they were inside the wall people were yelling at them and telling them stuff which puzzled Neko and jogged up to Erwin and asked "Hey human why are the other humans yelling and telling you stuff?" "Because they go against us going outside the walls." "But I thought humans care for their own and would never tell them bad things like they are doing." "Well that's wrong cause humans only care for themselves." "What?! Are you serious? The leader of the pack said that they care for their own and wouldn't do anything bad to them only to those who hurt their own." "He meant that mothers look out for their children and themselves." "Wow. Humans are mean creatures aren't they?" "Yes they are."

When they got back Neko went with Erwin to his office with Hanji and Levi and showed them her human form and Erwin said that she will be a cadet there to hide her real form and who she was from everyone. When everything was done Hanji dragged Neko to her room so she could changed into the uniform but before she was dragged off Erwin said that she will be put under the care of Hanji, Levi, himself, and Mike (someone Neko hasn't met yet but will later) after he dismissed them Levi got Neko her uniform and the belts were uncomfortable she just couldn't get use to them.

~End of Flashback~

After Neko was done talking about her side of the story she looked back at Levi and he was looking at the papers that were on his desk and he was writing some things down. Curiously Neko walked over to him and saw that he was writing a permission paper for someone named Eren Yeager "Who is that Levi?" he looked over his shoulder and said "None of your business brat. Do you remember the deal we made?" "Yes. I do." "Good now get out." he said while pointing at the door "But I thought we were having fun." she said with a smile on her face. Levi got up and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder so all she saw was the back of his head and opened the door and threw her out and he closed the door and she heard him lock it. "Levi that wasn't fun!" she said loudly "Shut the hell up brat." "Fine. I will go see what the others are doing." she said it more to herself then to him and got up and left to look for the other squad leaders who were suppose to look after her.

After an hour she managed to find Petra and began talking with her about the expadtiation they went on today. "So how did you like the outside?" "It was beautiful just like you said it was." "See I never lie about my homeland." Petra and the other members in The Levi Squad knew that she wasn't human in fact she remembers how they found out.

~Flash back Time~

On a hot sunny day Neko was playing in Erwin's office while he was doing some paper work when Levi entered he asked if it was alright with Erwin for his squad to see what Neko really is since she was not doing a good job at hiding her wolf form "Well since she is walking around HQ in her wolf form I guess that would be a good idea but only them and no one else." he said and Levi nodded his agreement and went to grab Neko by the wrist and before he walked out the door with her Erwin said "Neko after you are done you are to report back to me and we will have a little talk about that wolf form of yours." "Yes sir." she said and was dragged away.

When Levi and Neko met with his squad it was in the forest that was near the HQ. She saw three men and a woman who was shorter than everyone except her "Alright I'm just going to cut to the chase everyone this is Neko, Neko this is Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo. This is my squad that I hand-picked." Levi said as he introduced his squad to Neko and Neko introduced herself as well but only her name "I brought her here because of this rumor of a black dog walking around HQ well this is the 'black dog' everyone is talking about." Levi said pointing to Neko. When she heard him say 'dog' she felt hurt "Levi I'm not a dog!" Neko screamed at him and everyone laughed and Eld said "Captain that's not nice to say to a girl you may hurt her feelings." "He isn't lying I'm not a dog but I'm a wolf." Neko said and everyone laughed harder. This made Neko mad and she transformed into her wolf form and everyone stopped laughing and looked at Neko in awe "How is that even possible?" Gunther said "She must be a monster." Oluo said and at this Neko became sad she was called worst over the year she has been with the Survey Corps and most of the people who told her things was Levi but she never got sad or hurt when he said it but when someone other than Levi said it it hurts her to no end. Neko laid on the ground with her ears down and said "Levi I want to leave. I don't like these humans." "Oluo apologize right now!" Levi shouted at the man who looked older than him "But sir she isn't human.." "Right now!" "Yes sir! I'm sorry I called you a monster." "It's okay you didn't have to apologize. You're not the first person who's called me that." Neko said as she looked at Levi. He looked back at her and just stared at her. Neko got up and walked over to where Levi was standing and sat down her head barely touching his hand. When he looked down he petted her for a bit then said "Alright now that you know that the rumor is true. She will have to stay in her human form from now on and until now it was only Squad Leader Hanji, Squad Leader Mike, myself, and Commander Erwin who knew who or what she really is. That beening said you must never tell anyone got it?" "Yes sir!" they said in union and with that Levi dismissed them.

~End of Flashback~

After talking with Petra Neko wondered the hallways and looked to her right and saw the cadets were training. Over the years Neko grew close to everyone in The Levi Squad and she even grew close to the other cadets so close that when half of the ones she was close to died she would run to Levi and made him pet her to make her feel better. Sometimes when Levi was to busy doing paperwork she would run into Mike and at first she was scared of him because he was taller than Erwin and she thought that Mike was a titan and would growl at him when he was near. "I can't believe its been 6 years since we found you." said a familar voice "Well be glad that I haven't look like I aged." she said turning around to see Mike towering over her "Yea and it took you 8 months just to finally talk to me." Mike said "You knew why. But now I am comfortable around you." Neko said with a smile on her face. "Yea and after that you kept coming into my office and wanted me to carry you all the time after Levi kicked you out of his office." Neko blushed at this and said "That's because you are so tall that Levi can't reach me."they both laughed at this. Erwin came from behind Neko and said "Mike its time to leave we will wait for you to get ready." "Yes sir." Mike said and wave bye at Neko and left to get ready. "Where are you going?" "We are going to pick up someone and he will help us win over the titans." "Huh? How can one person do that?" "He is special." "How special?" "Erwin I'm ready." "Ok. Let's go." "Wait! Erwin you didn't tell me how special this person was." "You will find out Neko for now guard this place until we return." "Yea sure I'll guard it." Neko said as Erwin and Mike left. She kind of gets lonely without everyone here. The first time she was left here was when they had to go to Wall Sina to discuss certain things.

* * *

Well this took me half the whole summer to write and the reason its up late is because I went to San Antonio for two weeks and then had to register for college and then had to wait till we got internet and since I live in Laredo, Texas we don't get great internet service well where I live I don't. Anyway please I really don't know if you guys like it or not and if you would please be kind and leave a review that would be great. Also please favorite, follow it. Thanks (^.^)


End file.
